Recuerdos en una escalera
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Ron llega tarde. Hermione espera en las escaleras de su casa, recordando.


**N/A:** Aqui está mi regalo del Amigo Invisible del 2013 del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. Para_ IamBulletproof_ Espero que os guste ^.^

**IamBulletproof:** Siento la tardanza del fic. Espero que te guste, sé que lo pediste un poco cursi y eso no es algo que se me de muy bien, no obstante lo he intentado. Te deso una feliz navidad y que empieces el 2013 con algo rojo, buen pie y que sea bueno.

**Discalaimer:** ¿A alguien más le pasa que cuando llega a este momento no sabe qué poner? ¿O cómo decir que no es JK?

* * *

Estaba lista desde hacía media hora, sentada en las escaleras, con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla, el abrigo y los guantes puestos. Y con el discman a todo volumen.

Tenía su tercera cita con Ron. Si se consideraba cita el que Ron la invitara a su casa a tomar un té y acabaran desgnomizando el jardín por petición-orden de Molly Weasley.

En fin, el caso es que tenía una cita con Ron. En noviembre.

Llevaban saliendo desde Mayo, pero entre que tenían que ocuparse de todos los destrozos causados por la guerra, los papeles de defunción de mucha gente, los funerales, entierros. Y que ella se tuvo que ir a Australia a buscar a sus padres.

Había pasado medio año y habían tenido muy poco tiempo para estar ellos solos como novios.

Las primeras veces que habían estado solos ella había tenido que consolarle a él, hasta que superara la muerte de su hermano mayor, aquel que le había gastado bromas y que se metía mucho con él, pero que le había enseñado muchas cosas.

Cuando Ron empezó a estar mejor fue ella la que se puso muy irritable. Tenía que ir a Australia por sus padres, pero no se atrevía a ir ella sola ¿Y si el hechizo no funcionaba? ¿Y si no podía hacer que sus padres la recordarán? ¿Y si Voldemort les había encontrado y asesinado sin que ella lo supiera?

En aquellos meses tuvo más peleas con Ron que en los seis años que se conocían. Sacaban viejos trapos a relucir constantemente y los nombres de Viktor y Lavender salieron a la luz más de una vez.

Estuvieron semanas sin hablarse, semanas que Hermione aprovechó para viajar a Australia y volver con sus padres.

Y un día no particularmente especial Ron se presentó en la puerta de su casa, hablaron, se disculparon y decidieron empezar de cero, como una pareja normal.

Así que lo primero que decidieron fue tener una cita.

Y ahí estaba ella. Lista desde hacía media hora, sentada en las escaleras, con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla, el abrigo y los guantes puestos. Y con el discman a todo volumen.

Ron se retrasaba, como siempre. Y como era ella un reloj humano había cogido la costumbre de esperarle en las escaleras escuchando música muggle.

Y esa tarde tocaba Los Beatles.

Un largo suspiro se le escapó de la boca. Ron siempre llegaba tarde a sus citas, incluso en la primera.

Su primera cita...Si tuviera que resumir en una sola palabra como fue su primera cita con Ron sería _inolvidable_.

Pero no ese inolvidable que todos estáis pensando. No, no, no, no. Aunque al final la cita salió bien, el principio y la mayor parte del día fue un desastre.

Era un caluroso día de Agosto y Hermione para la ocasión había decidido olvidarse de sus ropas que tapaban y llevar un vestido. Se había arreglado lo mejor posible, y su pelo a pesar de estar rizado no parecía una bola de pelo escupida por un gato, eran unos rizos bien definidos gracias a unos cuantos hechizos por aquí y por allá.

Como era costumbre Ron llegaba tarde, así que Hermione para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara su novio y para calmar sus nervios había encendido la televisión.

Para bien o para mal (más bien lo segundo, ya que la tele fue en principio de todo) Ron apareció justo cuando sonaba una canción de Los Beatles. Y como ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que hacer ese día Hermione le llevó a la tienda de discos.

Hay que decir que como la tienda en cuestión era muggle, se llegaba por medios de transporte público ... muggle.

Así que Ron y Hermione se subieron a un autobús para ir a la tienda. El pobre Ron, que la única vez que se había subido a un autobús fue el Autobús Noctámbulo, entró en pánico en cuanto arrancó. Gritó, se agarró con todas su fuerzas a lo más a mano que tenía y advirtió a todos que tuvieran cuidado de no acatar comiéndose el cristal cada vez que había un frenazo.

Cuando el autobús cerró sus puertas dejando a Ron y Hermione en la calle, todo el autobús rió a carcajadas. Mientras que la pareja, avergonzada, se iba calle abajo lo más rápido posible.

La tienda fue otra show parecido, con la diferencia de que cuando salieron Hermione también reía muy poco disimuladamente.

Algo relacionado con los cd's, discmans, cascos y un chico muggle acercándose a Ron.

Así que al salir de la tienda ella estaba aguantándose la risa como buenamente podía, mientras que Ron salía con la cara más roja que su pelo (si es que eso era posible).

Y entre que Ron había llegado tarde, habían cogido el bus, ido y salido de la tienda pues se hizo la hora de la comida.

La comida ... Hermione se arrepentiría siempre de haber cogido ese atajo que pasaba por el barrio chino. Así hubiera evitado que a Ron le entraran ganas de comer comida china. Por que digamos que cuando uno es novato en eso de comer con palillos ... puede pasar de todo.

No obstante, el final del día Hermione lo recordaría siempre.

Estaban en un parque, de la mano. Cada uno pensando en lo mismo, pero desde su punto de vista. Hermione se lo había pasado bien, había habido algún que otro momento vergonzoso, pero la cosa no había terminado tan mal. Ron por su parte recordaría ese día como el día en el que había batido el récord de hacer estupideces.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione al ver la cara de su novio.- No ha estado tan mal. Y aunque haya habido momentos vergonzosos, me alegro de haberlos compartido contigo.

Al decir esas últimas palabras la cara de Hermione estaba tan roja como el pelo de Ron, que se había quedado de piedra al escucharlas.

Una vez recuperado del shock, Ron la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya sé que a veces soy un desastre y que meto mucho la pata y que no me doy cuenta de las cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase estaré contigo.

Hermione, sorprendida por ese abrazo y esas palabras acabó llorando a moco tendido un buen rato. Pero siempre entre los brazos de Ron que acariciaban su espalda.

Siempre que recordaba eso, la chica no podía evitar poner una cara soñadora y una sonrisa que no se le iba en un buen rato, a parte de un sonrojo que según Ron era adorable.

-¡Hermione soy yo, abre!

Las primeras veces que Ron iba a casa de Hermione tuvo que acostumbrase a eso de usar el timbre, pero ésta vez había gritado al no recibir respuesta después de haber llamado cuatro veces.

* * *

Estaban en el parque en el que acabaron en su primera cita. De la mano, como aquella vez. Pero el paisaje había cambiado, las hojas se habían caído y había nieve sobre los árboles y algo de hielo en el suelo.

-Hermione, siéntate.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Siéntate.

-¿Porqué?-volvió a preguntar la chica, sentándose despacio.

Ron por el contrario se quedó de pie.

-He llegado tarde por una buena razón.

-¿Cuál?

Hermione pensó que Ron se iba a sentar junto a ella, pero en vez de eso se puso de rodillas delante suya.

- Ya sé que a veces soy un desastre y que meto mucho la pata y que no me doy cuenta de las cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase estaré contigo. Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, mi novia. Te quiero y quiero que seas la última.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione, y todo su cuerpo se puso a temblar cuando Ron sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-Hermione Jean Granger ...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y como aquella vez que Ron la sorprendió con palabras, Hermione le abrazó con fuerza y rompió a llorar. Diciendo si todo el tiempo.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está. Espero vuestras opiniones.

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

Mitsuki Sakurai ^.^


End file.
